Love Verses Blood
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: AU. James left when Lily was pregnat. Severus has been raising Harry by himself since Lily's death. Now, Now, five years later, James has returned. Will tear Harry's and Severus' lives apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**Love verses Blood**

**Summary: **James abandoned Lily before finding out she was pregnant. Lily then met and married Severus not long after divorcing James. After Lily dies protecting Harry, Severus is forced raise Harry alone. Years later, James returns. Will he tear Severus' and Harry's lives apart.

Severus Snape was currently outside his home watching his six year old son Harry run around in the back yard with his honorary uncle, Remus Lupin. They were currently playing with a big red ball of Harry's. It was amazing how something so simple could hold his attention for so long.

Harry was not Severus' biological son. Technically, the boy was the son of Severus' late wife and her ex husband, James Potter, but that never mattered to Severus. As far as he was concerned, he was Harry's father. He'd been there for that child since the day that he was born. James Potter had abandoned his mother before she'd had the chance to tell the man she was pregnant. As far as Severus was concerned, his son was better off without the man.

Soon Remus approached Severus. "Hey, thinking about Lily?"

Lily had been Severus' wife and Harry's mother, who'd died when Harry was a year and a half. She'd been killed by the Dark Lord trying to protect their son. "Among other thing."

"Thinking of James as well then." Remus mused. It wasn't a question. It was no secret that Severus sometimes worried about what would happen if James Potter returned to Britain and decided he wanted to be Harry's father. That was actually Severus' worst fear.

"Do you know how irritating it is to have someone now what you're thinking before you have a chance to voice it?" Severus asked. Severus and Remus had a tentative friendship. It started because of Lily and continued because of Harry.

"James isn't coming back, Severus. You are Harry's father," he told him. Remus and James had once been very good friends, but that had ended when James abandoned Lily when she was pregnant. James had decided that a job in America was more important than his wife.

Soon Harry came towards Severus. "Will you play with me, Daddy."

"Actually scamp, it's time to go inside and get ready for dinner and then a bath," Severus told his son. Then despite the boy's protests, Severus brought his son inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

That night when Remus got home, he found James Potter waiting for him at his door. "What are you doing here," a surprised Remus asked.

"It's nice to see you too, Moony," James said smiling.

"You shouldn't be here," he said.

"Why not? Were friends," James reminded.

"No, we _were_ friends. Before you left the country and neglected your responsibilities," Remus reminded him as he opened the door to go inside. Much to Remus' displeasure, James followed him inside.

"Are we still on that?" James asked as if it wasn't a big deal. "It was nearly seven years ago. I'm sure Lily's gotten past it by now."

"Lily's dead!" Remus yelled. He instantly regretted his outburst because he was sure that this would lead to questions and questions could lead to the truth about Harry. Neither Severus nor Harry needed that.

"Dead? How?" James asked horrified.

Remus decided to avoid the question. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that there is nothing left for you here, so you should just go back to America and stay there," he said. He just hoped that James would get the message and leave, so that Harry and Severus could be left alone in peace.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Came the voice of Remus' good friend, Sirius Black. Sirus was standing in the doorway with a nasty glare on his face. Sirius like Remus had not been happy when James left the country, leaving a pregnant wife behind.

"You too Sirius?" James asked.

"What do you expect after leaving your wife?" Sirius countered.

"You should leave, James. Leave and don't come back." Remus said.

James took looked at his two best friends in bewilderment and walked out the door.

Once James was gone, Sirius turned to Remus. "Remus, if he finds out about Harry-" he started.

"I know, Sirius. Look, I told him to leave the country. Hopefully he'll do so," Remus said. He would be lying though if he said he wasn't worried. He knew James and he knew that if he found out about Harry, he would take the boy away from Severus just to spite the man and it wouldn't matter how much damage it would do to Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape was currently walking through Diagon Alley with his six year old son. Of course everyone and their brother was staring at them because Harry was known as the boy who lived. Everyone knew his name in what he looked like. Severus found himself having to glare at their admirers every time they were out in public.

Harry, who seemed to be oblivious to the stares, looked up at his father and asked, "Daddy, can we please go to the bookstore now?"

Severus smiled down at his son. Harry, at the age of six, loved to read. He loved to read everything he could get his hands on. He was like his mother in that aspect. Severus was happy to say that the only part of James Potter in his son was his appearance. Harry looked like James Potter, but he was nothing like him. James Potter was an arrogant, spoiled little bully. Harry was none of those things. Harry kind and loving to everyone around him, even those that didn't deserve it. He was the exact opposite of his biological father.

Severus and Harry entered the bookstore and Severus then saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. Just a few feet away from him stood James Potter. The man looked a bit older, but it was the same man.

Severus hoped that the man didn't see him, but no such luck. James Potter looked straight at him and started walking in their direction.

"Snivellus, long time no see," James said with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Not long enough," Severus said coldly.

James ignored him and looked down at Harry. "What's this? Whose kid did you steal?"

"You're not very nice," Harry said taking an instant dislike to the man. "Leave my Daddy alone," he said using the most intimidated voice that his six year old self could muster.

Severus pulled the boy closer to comfort him. "It's alright, Harry," He told his son.

"You have a kid?" James asked laughing. "Who in their right mind would be with you?"

Severus was now sure that James was a complete moron. Harry looked just like him. Anyone that ever met James knew that Harry was biologically his and yet, the moron himself was too stupid to figure it out. Not that Severus was going to complain about that fact. He was glad that Potter was stupid in this instance. He knew that the man would try to take Harry away from him if he knew the truth. He just prayed that no one told Potter the truth.

"So, who'd you knock up, Snivellus?" James asked.

Harry's dislike of this man continued every time he spoke. He was smart for his age and he had figured out that the name that James was calling his father was a bad name. "Why does he call you that, Daddy?"

"Because your Daddy is a greasy haired git," James said.

This made Harry very angry. Who did this man think he was saying bad things about his father? Harry let go of his father's hand, walked up to James, and with all the strength he could muster, he kicked the man in the shin.

Severus was shocked. Harry had never reacted like that to anyone. Then again, he'd also never met anyone like James Potter before either. Most people weren't stupid enough to insult him to his face, let alone in front of his son.

"You little brat," James said after picking himself up off the floor. He then moved to attack Harry, but before he could, Severus grabbed a hold of him.

"If you even think of laying one hand on my son, I will kill?" Severus said. He then grabbed Harry by the hand and left the store.


	3. Chapter 3

"But, he was mean," Harry said to his father, who started lecturing him about kicking people as soon as they got home.

"Yes, he was, bust we don't hit people or kick them. We solve things with words," Severus said

"But, he called you a bad name," the boy tried again.

"I don't care what he called me. It doesn't bother me and you need to learn not to let it bother you. Now, I want you to go stand in the corner for five minutes," Severus said firmly. As much as he had enjoyed watching James double back in pain from the kick of a six year old, he couldn't allow his son to believe that it was okay for him to solve all his problems with violence.

Harry pouted as he did what his father told him to do. He hated time outs and he didn't think he deserved it this time. The man was mean to his father and he deserved the kick.

A few minutes later, Sirius and Remus showed up. They were watching Harry for the afternoon, so that Severus could get his lesson plans together for the following year.

Sirius noticed Harry standing in the corner and asked, "What did he do.?"

Before answering Sirius, Severus tuned to Harry and said, 'Alright Harry, you can come out now,"

Harry left the corner and went over o his father.

Severus bent down to Harry's level. "What did you learn?"

"It's bad to kick people," Harry answered.

"You kicked a kid?" Sirius asked shocked. Harry was not a violent kid. He'd never hit anyone before.

"No, I kicked a really mean man in the book store. He called Daddy a mean name," he explained.

"What did he call him?" Sirius wondered. It had to be bad for Harry to resort to violence.

Harry thought for a minute. "Snivell something."

Sirius and Remus then looked up at Severus for confirmation. Severus' eyes told them everything they needed to know. It was James that they had run in to.

Severus looked down at his son. "Harry, would go upstairs and play with your toys while I talk to Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus?"

Harry nodded and went upstairs.

Once Harry was out of earshot, Severus turned to Sirius and Remus. "You didn't seem too surprised to learn that Potter was back in England."

"He came to my house the other day," Remus admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?!" he exclaimed.

"I was hoping that he would leave," Remus said.

"What does he know?" Severus asked.

"Just that Lily died. I'm sorry, Severus. I was angry and it slipped out," he explained.

"He doesn't know that she had a child, does he?" Severus asked nervously.

"No. Did he recognize Harry?" Remus asked.

"No, Potter is as daft as he always was. This is the second time in seven years that his stupidity has worked for me," he said.

"Look, he'll probably leave in few days. He knows he has nothing left here anymore," Sirius said.

"He'd better. I will not lose my son," Severus said with conviction.


	4. Chapter 4

James Potter Knocked on the door of Petunia Dursley's house. James didn't exactly like Petunia, but he wanted to find out what had happened to Lily and no one else seemed to be willing to tell him.

"You! What do you want, you freak?" Petunia asked when she answered the door.

"Nice to see you too, Petunia. I'm here about Lily," he said.

"What about her? She's dead. Got herself blown up from what I hear," Petunia told him.

"Blown up? What do you mean?" James asked.

"She got herself blown up trying to protect her freak son from some other freak," she said inventively. "What do you care anyway? I heard you took off for parts unknown and left my freak sister pregnant with your spawn," she said. She didn't actually care what James had done to Lily, she just wondered why he was at her door

James was flabbergasted. "Lily was pregnant with my child?"

"You stupid moron. You were married to her. Did you honestly never consider the possibility of her getting pregnant?" Petunia sniped.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he wondered.

"Hello? You left her, you imbecile," Petunia ridiculed.

"Well, what happened to the baby? Do you have him?" James asked.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you honestly think I'd let that little freak anywhere near my family?" she asked.

"Well then where is he?" asked James.

"Where do you think he is? He's with his father," Petunia told him as if it were obvious.

"But, you said I was his father," James said confused.

"His adoptive father," Petunia said.

"My son was put up for adoption?" James asked surprised.

"No, Lily allowed her husband to adopt him," she said.

"Lily got remarried?" James asked shocked.

"You pompous arrogant idiot, what did you expect her to just wait for your sorry arse to come back?" Petunia asked. She didn't like her sister, but arrogant idiots like James really got on her nerves.

It actually what James thought. He didn't think that Lilly would get remarried. He thought that he'd always have time to make things up to Lily. "Who did Lily remarry?"

"Why should I tell you?" Petunia asked smugly.

"He's my son," he said angrily.

"_Your_ son is six years old. He doesn't even know you are. _your _son calls someone else daddy. You abandoned_ your_ son," Petunia told him.

"What do you care?" James asked angrily. "You hated Lily and hate my son."

"I don't care. I just think it's amazing that you seem to think you can just take this child, who doesn't know you and expect him to accept you as his father," Petunia explained.

"Just tell me where he is," he demanded.

"You know, why not? As you said, I don't care what happens to the little brat. He's with that horrible little Snape boy that Lily used to hang around with," she finally told him.

James couldn't believe it. Snape had his child. That boy, who he'd seen in Diagon Alley was his son. The same boy who'd kicked him in the leg. James tried to remember what the kids name was, but he found that he couldn't. It didn't matter anyway. He'd find out when he took the kid away from Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus was walking through the park with Harry. He took the boy to the park once a week, so that Severus could have time to himself to work on his potions. He soon regretted taking Harry that day because as they were walking to the playground, they ran into James.

James saw Remus and Harry and quickly walked towards them. He wasn't sure why Remus was with his son, but he was anxious to formally meet the boy.

"James, what are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"Hi Remus," James said before squatting down to Harry's level and smiling at the boy. "Hey there, do you remember me?"

Remus closed his eyes momentarily. He knew that James must have found out the truth. He wouldn't have even bothered with Harry if he still thought that Severus was the boy's biological father.

"Yes, you were mean to me and my daddy," Harry said glaring at the man.

"I know and I'm really sorry I was mean to you," James told him sincerely.

"And Daddy too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure," James said quickly and insincerely. The truth was he wasn't sorry about that. He hated Snape and loved to make fun of him, but he wanted his son to like him, so he lied. "Will you accept my apology?" he asked.

Harry didn't want to accept his apology. He didn't like the man and he didn't believe he was really sorry for saying mean things to his father, but he'd always been taught that when someone said they were sorry, you should forgive them because you would want them to do the same. "I guess so,"

James smiled at him once more and stuck out his hand for the boy to shake. "I'm James. What's your name?" he asked.

"My daddy said what my name was in the store. Weren't you listening?" Harry asked.

James had the decency to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's Harry," he told him, shaking James' hand quickly.

Remus then bent down to Harry's level. "Harry, why don't you go play with the other children for awhile," he suggested.

Harry nodded and raced off towards the playground.

"You knew. You've known the whole time," James said angrily.

"Yes," Remus answered matter-of-factly.

"And you didn't tell me?" James asked.

"You wouldn't have needed me to tell you if you'd have stuck around long enough for your wife to tell you," he countered.

"You had no right to keep this from me. He's my son," James said irately.

"In blood only. He doesn't know you. He doesn't even like you," Remus said bluntly.

"Because of Snape," He said bitterly.

Remus sighed. "No James, it's because of you. You hated that child when you thought he was Severus' son. Well guess what, he is. The fact that he shares your blood doesn't make him any less Severus' son. He raised that boy since the day that he was born."

"He's MY son," James said possessively.

Remus laughed humorlessly. "That's really how you see him, isn't it? Just a piece of property, and maybe a way to hurt Severus. You certainly don't love him. You don't even him."

"I will," James said with conviction.

"Not if I or anyone else has anything to say about it. you see, You will find that you have very little support here, James. You abandoned a wife and child. People don't take to kindly to that," Remus said.

"The law is the law," James said smirking. "I'm going to get him away from Snape," he said before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

"He knows?" an enraged Severus exclaimed. Remus had just told him about the run in with James.

"I don't know how he found out Severus, but he does know and he is determined to take Harry away from you," said Remus.

"Over my dead body!" Severus said dangerously. "I'll die before I let him take my son away."

"Good. Fight him," Remus encouraged.

"Maybe I should just take Harry and go," thought Severus. He was panicking. He couldn't lose his son.

"No, if you do that, James will find you and you will lose Harry," Remus warned. "You have to fight for Harry."

"Potter is Harry's biological father. He never surrendered his rights. He has a better chance," he said.

"James may be Harry's father by blood, but you are his father in every other way. Harry doesn't even like him. A court is going to listen to Harry and the facts and the fact is that James left before Harry was born. He hasn't had anything to do with the boy for six years," said Remus.

"I'm going to have to tell him," Severus said.

"Tell who what?" he asked.

"I'm going to have to tell Harry the truth about Potter. He will find out and it's better that he finds out sooner rather than later," Severus clarified.

"That right there is what makes you Harry's father. You are able to recognize that you have to put Harry's needs ahead of your own. It seems that James is incapable of doing that," Remus pointed out. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, this is something I have to do by myself," he replied.

Remus nodded. "I'll see you later," he said before leaving.

Severus then walked over to the stairs and called, "Harry, come down here."

A few seconds later Harry came running down the stairs. "Yes Daddy?" he asked.

Severus took his son's hand and led him over to the couch. He then sat down on the couch and lifted Harry up on to his lap. "Harry, do you know how Draco and Blaise look like their parents?"

"Yes," Harry responded.

"And you know how you don't look like me?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well, there's a reason for that. You see, you used to have another daddy, one who looks like you," he explained.

"Is it that man from the book store?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus answered.

"I don't' want him to be my daddy. I want you," Harry said.

'I will always be your daddy, but James wants to be too. He wants you to go live with him," Severus said.

"No Daddy, I don't want to," cried Harry.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen, but I'm going to have to go to court and they may want to talk to you," he told him.

"What's court?" asked Harry.

"It's a place that makes decisions," answered Severus.

"Will they decide if I get to stay here?" he asked.

"Yes, but they may ask you where you want to live," Severus said.

"Then I'll tell them that I want to stay here," said Harry. He then hugged his father.

Severus latched on to his son for dear life. He made a vow to himself that he would never let James Potter take his son away.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus answered the door and found. Lucius and Draco on the other side. "Come on in," he said before stepping aside to allow them to enter. "Draco, Harry is upstairs in his room. Why don't you join him.

Draco immediately raced upstairs to see his friend.

"What's going on, Severus? Lucius asked. He could tell something wasn't right with his friend.

"James bloody Potter is back," Severus grumbled.

"Has he seen Harry? Lucius asked.

"Yes, we ran into him in Diagon Alley. Harry also saw him in the park with Remus a couple days ago," Severus replied.

"Did Potter figure it out when he saw him?" he asked. Everyone with half a brain could tell just by looking at Harry that the boy was a Potter, but James Potter didn't have half a brain, so. Lucius couldn't be sure.

"No, Potter is just as stupid is ever. However, someone told him," Severus said.

"Who?" asked Lucius.

"Not a clue, but if I ever find out, I'm going to rip them limb from limb," he said angrily. Whoever had told Potter the truth may just have ruined his son's life. He would destroy them for that.

"Severus, are you alright?" Lucius asked. He knew it was probably a stupid question, but he had to ask.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Severus asked sarcastically. "James Potter is probably just telling everyone that will listen that Harry is something that I stole."

"Severus, it's going to be alright," Lucius assured his friend.

Severus looked at him sharply. "You don't know that. Potter is going to do everything in his power to take my son from me. Not because he loves Harry or wants to be a father. No, it'll be to hurt me. One final measure to make my life hell."

"He's not taking Harry. We won't let him. No court is going to take a six year old boy away from the only father he's ever known," he said.

"Potter is a pureblood. He's from a wealthy family. He's a respected member of the wizarding world. He's Harry's biological father. Me? I'm a half blood. I carry the dark mark. I-"

"You are Harry's daddy. You're the man that stood by Lily when she became was abandoned by her husband and found out she was pregnant. You're the one that took care of her child, even after his mother's death. You could've walked away, but you didn't. You have loved him every day of his life. You are that boy's father!" Lucius said forcefully.

"You don't need to convince me, Lucius. I know that I'm Harry's father. Harry knows that I'm his father. I'm just afraid I won't be able to convince the court of that fact," Severus admitted.

"The court will see what the rest of us see. They will see how much Harry loves you. They will see that you chose to take on the responsibility of another man's child when that man abandoned him," he told him.

"I hope you're right. I can't lose my son," Severus said.

Soon there was a knock on the door. "That's probably Sirius," He told his friend before going to answer the door. Once he opened the door, he was shocked and horrified to find James there with two aurors.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Severus asked the aurors. He was doing his best to keep his emotions in check, but he was extremely worried. There was only one reason James Potter would be there with two aurors. They wanted his son.

"Yeah, you can hand over my son, Snape," James said with an evil smirk on his face.

Severus glared at him. "Unless some poor woman had the bad sense to reproduce with you after you abandoned your wife, you don't have a son."

"Professor Snape, Mr. Potter here claims that you have kidnapped his son," one of the aurors said.

"Well, Mr. Potter is lying," Lucius said. "The only two children here are my son and of course Severus' son."

"Stay out of this, Malfoy. This has nothing to do with you," James said angrily. "And that is my son, not his."

"Really? Prove it," Severus challenged. He'd finally got ahold of himself to realize that they couldn't just take his son away like this. He was that child's legal father. Potter had no real proof that Harry was his biological son. Right now it now it was all just speculation on his part.

"He looks just like me," James said.

"Is that supposed to be your evidence?" Severus asked smirking. He couldn't help but enjoy James Potter making a fool out of himself. Did the idiot really think he could take his son away based on the boy's looks?

"Petunia Dursley told me he was mine," James said. He was confident that would get him listened to.

'_So it was Petunia who told him,' _Severus thought to himself. He wasn't that surprised. Petunia would do anything to get one over on her sister, even now that she was dead.

"Who?" one of the aurors asked.

"I bitter muggle woman who was jealous of her sister and nephew. A very reliable source," Severus said sarcastically.

"Alright, do you have proof that the child in question is yours, Professor Snape?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Severus said before disappearing into the house. He came back a few minutes later with legal documents. "You'll find that it's all in order.

"What's that supposed to be?" James asked.

"Adoption papers for the child known as Harry Severus Snape," the auror said.

"That's rubbish! He can't adopt my son without my permission, and I never gave him that permission," James said.

"And you are free to argue that in court, but until then, Severus Snape is the child's legal father," he said before handing the papers back to Severus. "I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Snape."

"Wait, you can't be serious. He's MY son. You can't just let the greasy git keep him. He's mine!" James raged as the aurors left.

"He's yours? He's not a possession you idiot. He's a little boy," Lucius said angrily. It irritated him to hear people speak of children like where property. "And no court is going to take a six-year-old boy away from the only father he's ever known."

"We'll see about that," James said glaring.

"What is wrong with you? You don't want Harry. You couldn't care less about him. All he is to you is a way to hurt me. And that is truly pathetic," Severus said.

James continued to glare at him. "What would you know about how I feel about my son?"

"He's not your son. He's mine. I love him. I'd do anything for him. You don't give a damn about him. If you did, you wouldn't be trying to rip him away from his home. He's just a weapon to you. And that's why I'm going to make sure you never get near him," Severus said before slamming the door in his face.

"Well, that went well," Lucius said dryly.

"It went better than I thought it was going to go. For a second there, I was afraid they were going to take Harry from me today," Severus said. It had only been a second before he realized they couldn't just take Harry, but it was one second too long.

"Potter's an idiot. He should've known he wouldn't be able to take Harry from you," Lucius said.

"Tonight," Severus corrected. "He's not going to give up. He's going to do everything in his power to take Harry away from me."

"He won't be able to," Lucius said. On the inside though, he wasn't' so sure about that. Courts usually sided with the biological parents in situations such as these.

"You don't know that, Lucius. Potter was right about one thing. He never consented to the adoption. He could try to get it reversed," Severus said. He was really afraid. He didn't want to lose his son.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course I'm worried, you dolt. He's threatening to take my son. He might be able to do it too. He has friends in high places."

"That's true, but so do you," Lucius reminded him.

"You're referring to yourself there I take it?" Severus said.

"Yes, but I'm not the only one. You have allies in the head of the black family. That counts for a lot. You also have Dumbledore on your side. That definitely puts the odds in your favor," Lucius said. He might not be a big fan of Dumbledore, but he'd be an idiot if he didn't realize that the old man could make sure Severus kept his son.

Severus snorted. It wasn't like Lucius to suggest going to Dumbledore for help. "You're advocated for me to go to Dumbledore. You must really think I need help."

"You need all the help you can get, my friend. If going to that old man will help you keep Harry, so be it," Lucius said.

He nodded. "Stay here with Harry until I get back?"

"Of course," Lucius agreed.

With that Severus apparated out to go see Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when he heard someone enter. He looked up and saw that it was his Potions Master. "Ah, Severus. It's good to see you, my boy. Lemon Drop?"

"For what must be the billionth time, no. I need your help," Severus said.

"Of course, my boy. What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Harry," Severus said.

Dumbledore's eyes widened with worry. "What is it? Has something happened to him?"

"No, it's nothing like that. He's fine. The problem is that I may lose him without your help. James Potter has returned to England," Severus said.

"And I take it he knows that Harry is his biological son," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, he knows alright. And now he wants to take my son away. He's already tried. He brought Aurors to my home and tried to claim that I kidnapped Harry," Severus told him.

"That would never hold up. You legally adopted Harry," Dumbledore said. He knew the law. It didn't matter if James could prove he was Harry's biological father. Severus adopted the boy. James would have to fight Severus in court before he'd even have a leg to stand on.

Severus nodded and took a seat in front of his mentor. "Yes, the aurors explained that to him after realizing that Potter had misled them. As of now, Harry is still with me. Potter's not going to give up though. He's going to keep this up until he gets Harry away from me. I can't let that happen. I _won't_ let that happen."

"No, of course not. Harry belongs right where he is. However, maybe you and James could come to some kind of agreement," Dumbledore suggested. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to at least put it out there.

Severus scowled. "Maybe if Potter had shown for one minute that he'd grown up at all. He hasn't though. He's the same spoiled arrogant jackass he's always been. Harry doesn't need someone like that in his life. Besides, James doesn't even really want Harry. You should've seen the way he reacted before he knew the truth. He attacked him. As if I'm going to have someone like that near my son."

"James attacked a six year-old-boy?" Dumbledore asked in disbelief.

Severus nodded. "Harry got angry when James started calling me names, so he kicked him in shin. Potter got angry and lunged at my son. I stopped him of course. I nearly killed him. Now all of a sudden he wants to play daddy to him. Potter doesn't give a damn about Harry. All he wants to take him from me."

Dumbledore sighed. As sad as it was, he had to agree. It didn't sound like James wanted Harry at all. It sounded like all the child was was a way to hurt Severus. No child should be used as a pawn like that. "What would you like me to do? Do you want me to talk to him?"

"As if that would help. Potter's not going to listen to anyone. He wants what he wants and he's sure he'll get it. Well, not in this lifetime. I will do whatever I have to keep my son. That's where you come in. There's no one in this world that can make a case better than you can. You have this infuriating way of getting people to do what you want," Severus said. Most of the time, it irritated him beyond words how the headmaster was able to get people to do things that they wouldn't normally do, but in this case, that could work to his advantage.

"You want me to represent you," Dumbledore said. It wasn't a question.

Severus nodded. "No one can make a better case than you. As I said, when you speak, people listen. So will you do it?"

"Of course I will. I have no desire to see Harry ripped away from his home and the people he loves. I'll do whatever I can to help," Dumbledore promises.

Severus sighed in relief. This was the first good news he'd had all day. With Dumbledore on his side, he had a fighting chance. "Thank you, Albus. Well, I better get back to Harry."

"Of course. Tell him I said hello," Dumbledore said.

Severus nodded and heading for the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Dumbledore was back to work when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter," he said. Seconds later, James Potter entered the room. "James."

"Hello, Headmaster," James said smiling.

"What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked. He already knew the answer of course, but he wanted to hear what James would say.

""I need your help, Headmaster. That bastard Snape has stolen my son," James said.

Dumbledore sighed. "I can assure you, he's done no such thing."

"Yes, he has. That kid he has is mine. Mine and Lily's," he said.

"I'm aware of that, James. I was there the day Harry was born. I was there when Severus adopted him," Dumbledore said.

"No. He stole him! I never gave that greasy-haired bastard permission to adopt my son," James said angrily.

"Yes, well, you weren't here to ask permission, were you? Maybe if you had been, you would've had a say in it," Dumbledore said.

"I didn't know he existed!" James asked.

"I must ask you to lower your voice, James," Dumbledore said sternly. "You didn't know about Harry's existence because you left your wife before she could tell you. That's your fault, not Severus' and certainly not Harry's. I implore you to think things through before you use an innocent child to hurt a man who has never done anything to you."

"You're taking his side?" James asked in disbelief.

"I'm taking Harry's side actually. I will not allow you to rip Harry away from the only father he's ever known. That young boy has been through enough in his short life. He doesn't need any more dramatic events in his life right now," Dumbledore said.

"He's my son! He's mine. I want him with me," James said.

"And that incredible selfish comment tells me how little you actually care about him. He's nothing but a piece of property to you. Something you wish to own. Harry is a child. He needs to be around people who love him, not people who wish to own him," Dumbledore lectured.

James scowled and stormed out of the office, not wanting to listen the headmaster anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus sat in one of the Ministry court rooms next to Dumbledore. They were there for a hearing on Harry's custody. Unlike criminal cases, custody was handed much like the muggle way, with one judge who decided what was best.

The judge soon walked in and sat down. "Alright, we are here to determine custody of the child known as Harry Severus Snape."

James stood up angrily. "His name is Potter!"

"Mr. Potter, I'll thank you not to interrupt me again," the judge chastised. "Now obviously Mr. Potter is present. Are all other parties present and ready to proceed?"

"Of course, Your Honor," Dumbledore said.

"Good. Now as Mr. Potter is the reason we are here, we'll start with him. Take the stand Mr. Potter."

James immediately got up and sat in the chair near the judge. His solicitor, Mr. Howard stepped forward. "Mr. Potter, why do you believe you should be given custody of the child known as Harry Snape?"

"His last name is Potter! And I should have custody because he's mine! I'm his father, not Snape!" James snarled.

"You're his father? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. He looks just like me and Lily's sister admitted that it was true," James said.

"Your honor, we admit that Mr. Potter is the child's biological child," Dumbledore said.

"That's all we have, Your Honor. It's obvious that Mr. Snape stole the child. I must insist that he be returned immediately.

"You know better than that, Mr. Howard. I will listen to all sides and then make my final decision. Now, Mr. Dumbledore, do you have any questions for Mr. Potter?" the judge asked.

"Of course, Your Honor. James, when is Harry's birthday," Dumbledore asked from his seat.

"Well, I...I don't know," James stammered.

"I see. What about his favorite toy? Do you know that?" Dumbledore asked.

"A broom," James said confidently. He was sure that any son of his would be interested in quidditch.

"Actually, Harry prefers the muggle sport of football. What's his favorite food? Who are his friends? Do you know the answers to any of these questions, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

James didn't say anything.

"I thought not. That's all," he said.

James glared at Dumbledore as he went to sit down.

"You may begin your case now, Mr. Dumbledore," the judge said.

"Your Honor, I would like to call a character witness. Mr. Sirius Black."

Dumbledore got up and took his seat on the witness stand.

"Hello, Sirius. How long have you known James Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Since our Hogwarts years. We were best mates all through school," Sirius answered.

"And are you friends now," he asked.

"No."

"Why not," Dumbledore asked.

"Because James refused to grow up. He abandoned his wife for some stupid job. He left her pregnant and alone. It was despicable," Sirius said disgustedly.

"And what about Mr. Snape. How long have you been friends with him?" asked Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't exactly call us friends. It's more like we tolerate each other, first for Lily, now for Harry. I respect him. He was there for Lily and her child when James wasn't," Sirius said.

James jumped up angrily. "You traitor! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Mr. Potter, I won't tell you again to stay quiet," the judge warned.

"Is Severus a good father, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. I spend a lot of time with them. He's always treated Harry remarkably. I may not be his biggest fan, but he is a good man and an even better father," Sirius said. It had taken him a long time to admit that, but it was true. Severus was a much better man than he'd given him credit for.

"That's all, Your Honor."

James' lawyer didn't have any questions for Sirius, so he was allowed to take his seat. Severus then took the stand.

"Severus did you steal Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus sneered. "Of course not. I legally adopted Harry with the permission of his mother."

"And why did you adopt him?"

"Because I loved him and because I wanted him to be my son legally," Severus replied.

"Have you ever regretted it?"

"Never once. He has given my more joy in his short life that anyone or anything else ever has before. I've loved him since before he was born and I will continue to love him for the rest of my existence," Severus said passionately.

"And what about Mr. Potter? How often has he seen Harry?" he asked.

"He's seen him exactly twice. Once with me and once with Remus Lupin," Severus said.

"Tell us about the time that you witnessed," Dumbledore requested.

Severus scowled just thinking about it. He still wanted to kill Potter for that incident. "I was in Diagon Alley with Harry. We were purchasing books when we ran into Potter. He immediately started making juvenile comments that upset Harry. Harry is a very sensitive child and he does not like it when the people he cares about are treated in such a way, so he kicked Potter in the shin."

There was light laughter heard throughout the room.

"And how did Mr. Potter respond?"

Severus glared right at James. "He lunged at Harry."

The previous laughter turned into gasps of outrage. The judge then addressed Severus. "Are you telling me that the child in questioned was harmed by Mr. Potter."

"No. I was able to intervene before he had a chance. However, I cringe to think of what would've happened had I not been there," Severus said.

"Alright, you may take your seat now," the judge said.

Mr. Howard stood up. "Your Honor, I haven't' had the chance to question Mr. Snape yet."

"I doubt that anything he tells you will change my mind. Go ahead, Mr. Snape."

Severus got up and took his seat next to Dumbledore.

"It rarely happens like this, but I am ready to rule. Normally a child's custody is immediately given to the biological parent. However, this case is different. For one, Severus Snape legally adopted Harry. He has been a father to him since birth," the judge said.

James jumped up. "But I'm his father!"

"Thank you, Mr. Potter for proving my second point. You have quite a temper on you. Throughout this very brief hearing, I have wondered if your temper might manifest itself with Harry. I now know I was right to fear such a thing. I truly fear for Harry if he were to be placed in your care. Therefore I am denying your petition and granting custody of the child, Harry Severus Snape to his adoptive father. This case is dismissed.

"Yes!" Sirius yelled in delight.

"Congratulations, Severus," Remus said.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. They were free. He no longer had to worry about anyone taking his son away.

James got up and went over to Severus. He had a nasty glare on his face. "This isn't over, Snape. You won't get away with this!"

Severus stood up and glared back. "Huff and puff all you want, Potter. I'm done with your crap. Now I'm going to go home to my son and forget you ever existed." He then gave his thanks to Dumbledore and walked out of the courtroom. Just as he did, he saw Harry walking with Narcissa in his direction.

"Daddy!" Harry squealed as he ran to his father.

Severus picked him up and held him tightly for a minute.

"I figured you'd want to see him as soon as you'd won," Narcissa said.

"And if I'd lost?" Severus asked.

Narcissa smiled. "Not possible."

"Daddy, can we go home now," Harry asked.

"We sure can, Harry. Let's go," he said with a rare smile on his face. He then carried Harry through the halls on their way out. He was taking his son home for the first time without any fear of losing him. He was sure he hadn't seen the last of James Potter, but he no longer feared the man taking his son. He had full, legal custody and nothing was going to take that away from him.

THE END

**A/N: Sorry for the bad ending. I no longer knew what to do with this story and I didn't want to leave it unfinished. I may do a sequel if inspiration returns.**


End file.
